


Happy Birthday, Bokuto-san.

by Lady_Iwaizumi



Series: Bokuaka Oneshots! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2017, Beanie Boos, Bokuto's birthday, Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M, Oneshot, Owl wrapping paper, Owls, Presents, September 20th, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Lady_Iwaizumi
Summary: Akaashi gets his favorite senpai a birthday present.





	Happy Birthday, Bokuto-san.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty good little oneshot for being thought of in one hour, after realizing that Bokuto's birthday is SEPTEMBER 20th!!!!! Happy birthday, Bokuto-san. Isn't it amazing how I unconsciously matched the present with a future fic...

“Gimme gimme gimme!”

“Stop reaching—I’ll give it to you in a minute.”

“Akaaashee!!! You can’t deny me anything, it’s my _birthday_!”

“I’ll do what I do every day, with the exception of giving you a present, Bokuto-san.”

 

The wing spiker relented, at least for a moment, and slouched on his knees with a dramatic sigh, silently pouting on the bench. Akaashi, as innocent as he sounded, was guilty of teasing his senpai with hints about his birthday present all week; it wasn’t often he had the opportunity to tease Bokuto like this, since it usually resulted in him going “all out,” meaning he would start to try way too hard at something and become a big pouting mess. Keiji was taking advantage of this short moment for this reason, and, admittedly, because he was a little nervous about how Bokuto would react to the gift he chose.

Kotaro had been shocked when Akaashi hinted about giving him a present; as often as the setter became annoyed with him, he was sure that the team would come together and wiggle out an evil prank from his intelligent, yet dark mind. _Maybe I talked myself up too much_ , Keiji thought, fixing the bow on the small square box, which he had wrapped in adorable pink wrapping with chubby owls, naturally. _I tend to talk more when Bokuto san asks intrusive questions about things I’m already nervous about…but it’ll be fine. Probably. He’s not easy to please…_

_He’s not easy to please, and yet…I really want to surprise him._

 

Akaashi glanced back at Bokuto, who was trying to sit still, but failing miserably, rubbing his feet together excitedly; when he caught Keiji looking, his eyes grew wide with anticipation, darting between the setter and the small wrapped gift in his hands.

Deciding he had tortured Bokuto enough, Keiji slowly extended the box.

“Whoop!!!”

Greedy hands snatched the box, taking a long pause to study the paper; when he began to pry the paper off, Akaashi noticed he was trying very hard not to rip it.

“You can rip the paper, Bokuto-san…”

“But it’s so cool, Akaashee!” He reasoned.

“Well, I have an entire roll at home, so that can be the second part of your present, if you’d like.”

 

That being established, Bokuto’s eyes widened even more, and he tore into the present.

 

The paper was all but non-existent by the time he got to the box; Akaashi watched in silence, playing with his hands like he always did as Kotaro ripped the tape off and flipped the cardboard cover up. His large hand dipped inside, and came out with a mini white great-horned owl Beanie Boo with big yellow eyes, fuzzy white and grey markings, and little brown tips on the tiny ears.

Bokuto softly felt the animal, carefully holding the small object in his hands; there was a tag attached to the ear, so he flipped it open and read the inscription.

 

_KEIJI_

_Date of birth: September 20 th_

_I am Keiji, the great horned owl,_

_I float by the moon and give a great howl!_

 

“Akaashi!!!” Bokuto cried with a big smile. “This is so cool!!!”

“You don’t have to lie…”

“I’m not lying!!! It’s super cute!!!”

 

Before his kohai could prepare himself, Kotaro rushed over and engulfed him in a big, warm hug, the owl safely held in his right hand, tickling Akaashi’s neck.

 

“This is so great, thank you!!! I’m gunna sleep with it every night, I promise! How did you get one with my exact birthday, and with your name on it?!!”

“Coincidence, I guess.”

_Although I did pick that one over a different owl with a different name…_

Bokuto still hadn’t released Akaashi, so he thought it would be appropriate for him to hug back and not be embarrassed about going for the gesture right as Kotaro was backing away.

“Thanks, ‘Kaashi; everyone else just got me socks and money, so this is a really nice surprise! I didn’t think you would get me anything at all, after what I put you through every day!” Bokuto laughed, hugging the dark-haired boy closer. Their chests were pressed together so tightly Keiji could hear both of their heartbeats. His own was beating faster after hearing the word _surprise_ come from Kotaro’s lips. “Thanks so much! You’re _definitely_ my favorite kohai.”

 

Akaashi was squeezed a little harder, the wing spiker’s gratitude flowing straight into his heart; he finally let his embarrassment go, and pressed a little more into the hug, feeling Bokuto smile in response.

 

“Happy birthday, Bokuto-san.” He whispered.

 

_I’m so glad I could surprise you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and happy birthday, Bokuto! :)  
> 


End file.
